Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags may be used to identify items to which the tags are affixed or embedded. RFID tags may be read without contact between a reader and the RFID tag. An electromagnetic signal transmitted to the RFID tag is received and a reply electromagnetic signal is transmitted from the RFID tag. Many inventory and security systems, to name a few, employ the use of RFID tags affixed to items.